Shadows
by PiperFox
Summary: ClairePeterSimoneIsaac AULove Quadrangle. Peter is consumed by a power he has never used before and the safety of all Heroes is threatened. This is an angsty, supernatural, superpower themed Paire Romance.
1. Chocmint Milkshakes

**Characters: **Peter/Claire/Others. Summary: Romance/Angst: Claire/Peter/Simone/Isaac in a Love Quadrangle. Peter is consumed by a power he has never used before. Mostly Paire. ******Rating: **K+.**Timeline: **New York, the future. Claire is in her early twenties at least. Nathan is not her father.**Disclaimer: **I own none of the familiar characters; they belong to NBC & the show's creators etc. Anything else might just be of my own creation.

**Shadows **

**Part One: ****Choc-mint Milkshakes**

New York: December.

Out of the shadows and into the light. A petite waitress watched the group stumble into the brightly lit diner and move towards their regular booth. Her blue eyes stared as they attempted to squeeze into one booth. She saw them laugh as they struggled to make room for one another. The group would return every few weeks; the get-togethers had become a common occurrence over the last few years. She did not know what brought them together, but assumed they were ordinary customers. The group was, in fact, anything but ordinary. Heroes, some had mused, Freaks suggested others. Jointly, they had succeeded in saving the world. Steadfast allies in times of uncertainty. Now, they were simply friends. Meeting at the diner was a simple pleasure that they all enjoyed. Straightening her apron the waitress strolled over, mind elsewhere as she waited for their orders.

A small Asian man spoke first. "Cheeseburger and fries. Please." Hiro Nakamura had excellent English, considering he still spent much of his time in Japan.

Niki Sanders ordered a generous serving of chocolate mud cake, which Mohinder Suresh offered to help her eat. Isaac Mendez glanced at the pretty waitress then shook his head. NYPD Detective Matt Parkman asked for an omelette and an orange juice.

"What no donuts?" asked Peter Petrelli. He smiled as he ordered a coke.

Claire Bennett's stomach did a flip-flop. Hastily, she distracted herself with the menu. Her dazzling green eyes narrowed as she searched for something appetising. "I'll have …" she started.

"A choc-mint milkshake!" Everyone else chorused before she could finish.

A feigned look of shock crossed her face. "C'mon I'm not THAT predictable am I?"

The waitress let her thin lips curled into a smile. "Will that be all?" she asked, as familiar laughter erupted from the table.

She spun her heel after a silent nod from Matt. The laughter continued, following her as she headed for the kitchen.

"Claire, even if I couldn't paint the future, I would still have known what you were going to order!" Isaac Mendez joked.

Beneath the table Peter placed his hand over hers, giving it an affectionate squeeze. The warmth from his hand surprised her and suddenly she felt queasy.

"Okay, fine." Claire smiled sweetly to cover the nausea she held inside. "Niki, how's Micah doing in school?" she asked, changing the subject. Beneath the table she withdrew her hand from Peter's.

Niki smiled proudly. "So far so good. I can't believe I'm helping him with college applications!"

Claire glanced across at Peter. He met her gaze, frowning at her rebuff. A pang of guilt stabbed at her heart.

Matt Parkman sensed their disquiet, but said nothing.

"Colleges. Time flies," Mohinder stated and began pressing Niki for more details.

Claire let her mind wandered absently until the waitress returned. Realising the topic of conversation had changed, she tuned in.

"So, where is that brother of yours, Peter?" Niki asked, taking a mouthful of cake.

"Nathan is working. Some things don't change."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of working, Simone has been putting in some long hours at the gallery. Things are shaping up nicely for the opening next month," Peter announced.

Claire went cold inside at the mention of Peter's girlfriend Simone. _"Damn it, why is this so hard." _She stared at the table.

"Yes." Isaac was visibly uncomfortable. "The project is coming together nicely."

Claire felt eyes on her. She looked up at her companions and noticed Matt staring at her. _"Of course you're reading my mind. Why wouldn't you?" she thought angrily. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean . . . It's just . . . tough listening to him talk about her."_

Matt sympathized with his eyes.

"I'm going to bring everyone from the office." Claire tried to ignore the looks from the others. "It's quite rewarding knowing a famous artist."

Isaac smiled at her. "I'm hardly famous. It's good exposure, having my work shown at a new gallery."

"Looking . . . forward to it," Hiro said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, and I'm looking forward to getting my girlfriend back. The long hours are killing me," Peter confessed.

They all went quiet again before Matt started telling them a funny anecdote about a guy who did a runner from the scene of an accident only to vault a small fence, not realising there was 15ft drop on the other side.

Everyone was focused on the story, except for Isaac who stared blankly out the window into the darkness.

Later, Claire and Niki stood side-by-side outside. With their golden blonde hair outlined by the glow of the street lights, they could easily have been mistaken for sisters. Niki sucked deeply on a cigarette before exhaling into the cold night air.

"One of these days I'm gonna give these up." She smirked.

Claire smiled weakly. "Yeah, and one of these days I'm gonna have to take up smoking."

Niki laughed softly in the knowledge that Claire had the ability to heal thereby nullifying the harmful effects of cigarettes.

"Is everything okay? You seemed a little quiet tonight."

Claire sighed, but didn't say anything. Her head hurt and her heart ached.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Niki continued.

"I've been on a few dates," she said thoughtfully, before adding "But, things never go according to plan." An image of The Haitian, wiping the memories of an ex-boyfriend who discovered her ability by accident, flashed through her mind. "Secrets make it hard to be in a normal relationship." She watched as her breath dissipated into the cold night.

Niki's eyes drifted back to the diner where the others were still deep in conversation. "Because you can't let someone in, or because you can't let go?"

Claire followed her eyes. She knew where this conversation was going. She gazed back at Peter. He looked so happy as he talked with Hiro and Matt. She couldn't help herself. All she could think about was how sexy he looked as she watched him run a hand through his soft dark hair. She blushed and looked away when she noticed Niki was watching her intently with a raised eyebrow. She curled her arms around her and sighed again.

"It's just a little crush," she said meekly.

"Sweety, crushes aren't supposed to last years like this."

"_God, this is embarrassing. Everyone knew, except Peter. Why can't I just get past this?" _

"I know." She said firmly. "I'm trying."

* * *

**Edited: Oct 2010. Thanks for reading - Pip.**


	2. Just Breathe

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the familiar characters; they belong to NBC & the show's creators etc. Anything else might just be of my own creation.

**Just Breathe**

New York: December.

"Claire? Open up." Peter Petrelli knocked on her apartment door. _"I can't believe she talked me into this."_

The door swung open and he was greeted by a beaming Claire. "Are you ready for Christmas shopping?"

"Are you ready to go?" He mocked her.

Claire winked at him. "Um, not quite. Come in." She was still in a towel.

Peter relaxed into a chair, while Claire dashed off to finish getting ready.

"You're in a good mood today," Peter called out.

"I just love Christmas in New York. The shopping, the snow, the shopping, the presents, the shopping . . ." Claire giggled as she pulled her long blonde hair behind her and pinned it neatly behind her ears. Glancing at herself in the full length mirror she couldn't help but smile. _"Well, I couldn't look more appealing if I tried." _

When she emerged from the bathroom, Peter still had a wry smile on his face.

"So you're not going to see your family this year?" Peter inquired.

Claire frowned. "No, Nathan invited me for lunch at the house. Didn't he tell you?"

"No, too busy, I guess."

"Oh. And you'll be there?"

"Yes, we will."

Claire had a lump in her throat. We included Simone. Peter and Simone. As much as she wanted to hate her, she couldn't. Simone was lovely. No one could fault her. Selfless, intelligent and attractive. _"And spectacular taste in men." Claire mused. _She always felt second best when Simone was around. _"I talk too much, I have the strangest sense of humour, I'm too short and I didn't exactly excel at College. I'm just plain old Claire."_

"Great." She smiled again. "Let's go!"

A few hours later Peter and Claire were laden with shopping bags as they wandered from shop to shop.

"C'mon Peter, can't we stop for a drink now?"

Peter was amused. "I'm already carrying most of your shopping bags, what more do you want?"

Claire flicked him a wistful look.

"Sorry. The milkshake will have to wait."

Claire groaned, but inwardly she soared. It was her guilty pleasure to have Peter all to herself.

"Just one quick stop first." He pulled her by the arm. They walked in silence for a few minutes before he motioned for her to stop. He held the door so she could enter.

As soon as she stepped inside Claire's heart sank. It was a jewellery shop. She looked around while Peter spoke to the shop assistant.

Peter's eyes sparkled as he presented a small black box. She felt her eyes start to well up. _"This can't be real."_

"Pete, you shouldn't have," she joked, her stomach churning.

He opened the box to reveal a simple, but stunning diamond ring. "For Simone."

Claire wanted to vomit. "Wow," she stammered "You're going to …"

"Yes." Peter could barely contain his excitement. "On Christmas Eve."

"It's beautiful." She smiled, but on the inside she was dying. "Congratulations."

As her world crashed down around her, it was all she could do to stop from screaming and running away. She thought she would break into a thousand pieces when he hugged her. _"So, this is what a panic attack feels like." _Tentatively, she regained her composure. _"Just breathe, Claire, just breathe."_

"So do you think she'll like it? I mean . . . do you think she'll say yes?" he stammered.

_"What? She'd be insane not to!" _

"Claire?" A worried look crossed his face.

"Of course she will," she said quietly, oblivious to Peter's obvious uncertainty.

Claire managed to hold on to her dignity for the rest of the afternoon. She was exhausted by the time she got home. Carelessly, she discarded her purchases on the floor. Heading for the kitchen she felt the darkness overcome her again. She opened a cupboard and reached for a glass. She stared at her trembling hand for a moment before she lost control. Angrily, she launched herself forward and flung the glass at the wall. It smashed, sending pieces of glass plummeting around her. "Oh fuck," she croaked, as tiny shards of glass became embedded in her left cheek. Finally, she gave in to the tears sh had fought all afternoon. Her strength left her and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing. Tears and blood burned down her face just as her ability kicked in. Physically, she was fine. Physically, she would always be fine. The most severe pain would forever scar her on the inside. Alone and vulnerable, she continued cry uncontrollably. _"Oh, God."_

_

* * *

_

**Edited: Oct 2010. Thanks for reading - Pip.**


	3. Jealous Heart

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the familiar characters; they belong to NBC & the show's creators etc. Anything else might just be of my own creation.

**Jealous Heart**

New York: Christmas Day.

Claire was fond of the Petrellis. Since realising her destiny at sixteen, they had become her surrogate family. She still loved her adoptive family, but felt more at home in New York.

"Up here on the left," she instructed the taxi driver. She watched as the extravagant two storey house loomed into view.

She paid the driver and stepped from the cab. Her manicured feet crunched to the ground. She was dressed in a short red skirt, a black knit wrap and deadly stiletto knee high boots. The outfit, while stylish, revealed than she was used to. She shuddered as the cold December air surrounded her.

"Claire!" Heidi Petrelli greeted her at the door. "Oh, I didn't know you were bringing company. But, um, that's fine I'm sure we'll find room."

"This is Max," Claire said, not bothering to stop as she wandered through the door.

"Everyone is in the lounge. Please make yourself at home." Heidi was courteous with her greeting.

Claire and Max followed the sound of laughter through the house. Peter's jaw dropped when he saw Claire. She was, as Max had put it. _"Smokin'". _

"Everybody, this is Max. Max, everybody" Claire stated, noticing the look on Peter's face. She was careful not to react when she felt is eyes on her.

What she did not see was the bemused look Nathan gave Heidi, who shrugged back at him.

Max shook hands with Nathan and Peter, while Claire drifted off to the kitchen.

Claire helped herself to a bottle of rum, grabbing a couple of glasses and some ice from the freezer has she went. _"This should get me through the day."_

_

* * *

_

New York: Later that same day.

_"Who is this guy?" _Peter Petrelli swallowed uncomfortably as he looked the younger man up and down. Max's unexpected arrival to the Christmas celebrations was puzzling him. Claire had never even mentioned him before. In some ways the stranger was a welcome distraction. However, unanswered questions festered in his brain. He had spent the entire morning acting like everything was normal. Then Claire had shown up with what-his-name and his world had tilted on it's axis once again. Claire, who was looking so unlike Claire. _"Claire." Her name hovered in his mind. His dearest friend. The cheerleader whom he saved so many years ago and in return saved him. _He had been watching her all day. Carefully, of course, but he sensed that she had noticed. Sensed, that she was somehow inviting it and no matter how hard he tried to look away he was drawn back to her. Confusion clouded his thoughts.

His eyes drifted to Simone and inevitably to the ring on her finger. Silently, he wondered if his subconscious was just using Claire as a distraction for his insecurities. His proposal had not gone as planned.

_Peter Petrelli's heart pounded as he held out the ring for Simone. He had just uttered those immortal words and was breathlessly waiting for her reply._

_"Ugh," was all she managed. "Peter . . . " She had a pained look on her face._

_Peter blinked nervously, the ring still held out towards her. "Don't . . . Don't you like it?" he asked. "That's fine. If you don't . . . I mean . . . We can take it back. Find one you do like."_

_"It's not that," she sighed. "It's . . ." her voice trailed off._

_"It's what?" his voice sounded foreign to his own ears. Was he really standing there trying to convince his girlfriend to marry him?_

_"I'm just a little surprised."_

_"That's the point," he muttered._

_"We talked about this. I thought we were going to wait. We've both got a lot going on right now."_

_He pulled the ring back towards him. Avoiding her gaze to study it more closely. Thinking hard about what to say next. "Too much going on? To get engaged?"_

_Her expression softened and she moved toward him. "That's not what I mean."_

She had accepted the ring after that, but Peter couldn't shake the bitter taste in his mouth.

* * *

New York: Late December.

Claire lashed out angrily, as sweat dripped down her face. She was engaged in a fierce workout. The gym just one complex within the grounds of The Centre. The Centre was the organisation Mohinder had developed to help new heroes. She, Niki, and Peter all worked there in various capacities.

"Hey!" Mohinder called out to her.

She did not respond and continued her assault on the punching bag.

"Claire, settle down."

"Just . . . a few . . . more," she panted.

"Anything you want to talk to me about?" Mohinder asked gently.

"Nope." Claire paused for second and then launched into another attack.

"Okay." Mohinder watched her for a moment. "I heard about Peter's engagement."

"Yep . . . " Claire jumped back, shaking her right hand. "Ow."

"Time to take a break okay."

Claire nodded forlornly, taking a seat on the bench beside Mohinder.

"I know this is hard for you, Claire. Please . . . talk to me."

"Why do you think there is something to talk about?"

"Well, I was talking to Nathan other day and . . ." Mohinder's voice trailed off.

"He told you about Christmas." Images flashed through her mind. The Vodka bottle. A darkened room. Stolen kisses. Max. Nathan's fury.

"Yeah."

"I'm sick of being 'Little Miss Perfect' all the time. Do I regret what happened? Sure. Can I take it back? No." Somewhere Nathan's disapproving voice still echoed.

Mohinder thought for a moment. "I wish I could have seen the look on Nathan's face."

Claire stifled a giggle. "Yeah, it was pretty funny. I'm sure we'll all laugh about it in a few years. I was . . . I guess I've just been feeling a little lonely lately."

"I think that's a pretty natural response." He put his arm around her. Her head instinctively bent toward him and she uttered a small sigh. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Mohinder spoke up again.

"So are you okay with . . . _everything_?"

Claire frowned for a moment. "No," she answered solemnly. "Not really." She glanced upward. "Oh, look at the time. I've gotta go." She jumped up and started jogging towards the showers.

"Hey Claire," he called after her.

"Yeah?"

"Just remember that I'm always here for you, if you ever need to talk."

Claire smiled, her heart warmed by the genuineness of her friend's concern. She turned away quickly so he did not see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Edited: Oct 2010. Thanks for reading - Pip.**


	4. Happy New Year

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the familiar characters; they belong to NBC & the show's creators etc. Anything else might just be of my own creation.

**Happy New Year**

New York: December 31st.

Peter was worried about Claire. Her behaviour had been increasingly erratic since the incident at Christmas. They had never gone this long without talking.

"I just came over to see how you are."

"Thanks," Claire replied sarcastically.

"What is up with you Claire?" He noticed an empty glass on the kitchen counter.

"Nothing."

"No one cares about what happened at Christmas dinner . . ." Suddenly, it dawned on him. "You're drunk . . . again."

Claire rolled her eyes. "So I had a drink, big deal. Newsflash Peter, I'm big girl and I can look after myself. Geez, it's New Years Eve. Excuse me." She pushed past him "The girls will be here any second."

"But getting drunk before you go out?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, I'm single and hey, if I wanna have some fun, then . . . I'm gonna."

"What happened to Max?"

Claire sighed. "It didn't work out, okay. Don't you have somewhere better to be?"

"Simone's out of town. I was thinking of heading over to Nathan and Heidi's, but . . ." Peters tone was solemn. "I'm worried about you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that!" Peter let out an exasperated sigh. They never fought like this.

"Then what's your problem?" Claire had an accusatory tone in her voice.

"It's just . . . this isn't like you, Claire."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Stop shutting me out like this, Claire. I'm here for you."

Claire let out a short squeal. "God, what is up with everyone? First Mohinder, now you. Can't you people get it into your heads that I might not always need saving?"

"Claire . . ." His protest was cut off by the sound of a buzzer.

"I'll be right down," Claire told the intercom.

She pushed Peter out into the hall. "Happy New Year, Peter!"

"Don't leave it like this . . . Claire. C'mon . . . I'm sorry." She strode away leaving him wondering how a simple conversation had gone so awry.

He followed them for hours. A group of beautiful young women. They partied long into the night to celebrate the New Year. He watched as they stumbled from club to club. He watched as they consumed shot after shot. He watched as they twisted and moved to the beat of the throbbing music. Then, after a time, he watched as one by one they drifted apart. Some decided to call it a night; others roamed and attached themselves to a new circle of revelers. In the shadows, his eyes were locked on her. She was stunning in a short white halter neck dress.

Unexpectedly, his memory travelled back to her first summer in New York. He had been recovering from the events the previous Fall. She called him one day, "_I just need someone to talk to," _she had explained. They took a walk in Central Park. It was a blistering hot day and they relaxed in the shade to cool down. She described how torn she felt between her old life and her new one. Her family in Texas tried to be understanding, but she did not know what to do. He counseled her through it. He remembered how youthful and innocent she was.

She decided to move to New York and attended University. Nathan and Heidi had kindly given her a place to stay. _"This is the closest I've had to a real home," s_he confessed later that year. Peter helped her study for tests; she helped him stand up to his controlling family. Their relationship grew steadily and it was not long before they were devoted friends.

One fine Spring day, as he walked in the garden with Simone, he recalled the feeling of Claire's eyes on them. Later, she spoke to him. _"You have the power to read thoughts, like Matt, don't you?" h_e said he did. _"Promise me, that you won't read mine." _He had laughed and said he would never do that. She had insisted _"Promise me . . ." _He promised, thinking she was being ridiculous; they never kept anything from each other.

Snapping back to the present, Peter realised something as he watched Claire. She was right, it was her life. He had been treating her like a child. They all had. He had loved her like a little sister. He would find it hard to let go of the protective feelings that came so naturally, afraid of what might lie beneath. His mouth was dry as he realised he couldn't remember a time she had looked more beautiful.

Claire danced by herself now. Part of him wanted to join her, but he knew she would be angry if he revealed himself. He continued watching as a man approached her.

Claire nodded when he whispered something in her ear. They swayed together for at least half an hour.

Peter was contemplating leaving when something made him flinch.

"_I'm going to get into her bed, whether she wants it or not."_

Peter's blood boiled. He had to stop this and now.

Claire leaned in for another kiss with her dance partner only to be wrenched away by an unseen force. She could not believe it when Peter shimmered into view beside her.

"I'm getting you out of her," he mouthed. Before she could reply, she was tugged through the crowd, leaving the mystery man wondering how she had disappeared so quickly.

Once outside, she turned to face Peter. He was panting and he had the weirdest look on his face.

"Peter!" she hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." It sounded clichéd, but it was the truth. He reached for her.

"I don't need saving," she yelled, moving out of his grasp. The ground was beginning to sway.

"Look at yourself Claire, you can barely stand. This isn't you." The throb in his heart was quickly replaced by feelings of concern.

"I . . ." She began to protest, but stopped. "Uh . . ." was all she managed before she vomited in the gutter.

"I'm taking you home." Peter put a protective arm around her. This time, she didn't resist.

"How did we get here so fast?" Claire moaned from the couch in her living room.

Peter just grinned. "I'll get you some water." He moved towards the kitchen. When he returned a few minutes later Claire was gone.

"Claire? . . . Claire?" He couldn't hide the panic in his voice. Anxiously, he searched her small apartment, before a noise drew him out onto the rooftop balcony.

Claire was standing, arms outstretched on the edge of the building. Her hair moved about her face, whipped by a forceful wind.

"Claire, get down." Peter commanded harshly.

She turned her head towards him, exposing her tear stained face. "Why? It's not like I'll get hurt or anything."

He watched her for a moment, before walking over to her.

"Please . . ." he implored.

She shook her head. "Save me," she whispered.

Peter floated up to her level. He moved closer so he was positioned directly behind her, arms extended past hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck.

She giggled. "This is SO _Titanic._"

"Let me help you, Claire. You can tell me anything . . ."

Claire spun around to face him. She gazed up at him, feeling lost as she searched his brown eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but as she did so she lost her footing and tumbled into his arms.

He caught her and slowly lowered them both to the ground. Before she could say another word he scooped her up into his arms. He carried her to the bedroom before gently lying her down.

"I know you're not in a good place right now Claire, but I'm here for you. I always will be." Peter's eyes were filled with concern.

"I know," she said quietly, as he pulled a blanket around her.

He stood up to leave. She closed her eyes.

"Peter . . . I . . ." Claire stammered to find the words, but gave in to the tiredness before she could finish.

Peter turned and looked back. "I know," he whispered sadly. "Happy New Year, Claire."

_

* * *

_

**Edited: Oct 2010. Thanks for reading - Pip.**


	5. Something in Common

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the familiar characters; they belong to NBC & the show's creators etc. Anything else might just be of my own creation.

**Something in Common**

New York: January.

Peter awoke to the sound of groaning from the bathroom. He got up quickly.

"Claire, are you okay?" he asked, with a soft knock on the door.

After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a disheveled make-up stained face. "I'm fine." Claire was being sarcastic. "Nothing a bullet won't fix . . ."

Peter laughed softly. "Breakfast?"

Claire looked like she wanted to vomit again.

"Guess not."

"Um, about last night . . ." Claire began, before an awkward silence took over.

"Don't worry about it." He stared intently into her eyes. _"I wouldn't let you apologise, even if there was something to apologise for."_

Claire searched for meaning in his brown eyes, careful not to betray the desire in her own. She looked away quickly. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten. Why?"

Claire swore. "I promised Isaac I'd be down at the gallery by 11."

"Oh." He thought for a moment. "I'll give him a call, while you get ready. I could drop you there, if you want."

"Really? Fantastic. Thanks Peter." Claire sounded energised.

For a moment, Peter thought she was going to kiss him, and for a split second he even wanted her to. The moment passed and Claire bounded back into the bathroom. Peter couldn't shake the bizarre sensation in the pit of his stomach. _"Where did that come from?" _As much as he wanted to deny it, something had changed last night.

Isaac was arranging displays when they arrived. He watched them as they made their way inside. They stood in a patch of bright sunlight silhouetted by the shadow of the doorway. As he greeted them both he noticed their body language was tense.

"I guess I'll see you at the party." Peter moved towards the exit.

"Party?" Claire questioned.

"Nathan's Birthday?"

"Oh, sure. The Dinner." Claire shuddered at the thought.

Peter nodded. "I need you there."

Claire frowned. "Why?"

"To save me from all the shallow pretentiousness."

Claire let out a little giggle. "What is it too hard being the black sheep on your own?" she mocked.

"You're so funny," Peter quipped. "I'll see you there . . . and that means both of you."

"Is he always that demanding?" Isaac watched Peter depart.

Claire's tone softened. "He just gets a little anxious about his family."

"Oh," Isaac said quietly. "Thank you for offering to help me out today, especially with your hangover and all."

Claire made a face. _"Damn, he can't keep anything to himself." She silently cursed Peter. _"Where do I start?"

"There are some works ready for you to organise; Simone has left an outline for you." He showed her in to a small room towards the rear of the main display hall.

"Okay. I'll start with those."

* * *

New York: Later that day.

Claire stood up and stretched. Her legs were numb from sitting on the floor. After a second, the feeling passed. She let her eyes wander around the room, until they came to rest on a sketchbook. Curiosity got the better of her and she wandered over for a better look. Carefully, she opened the leather bound pages. The contents made her gasp. The pages were filled with delicate sketches of a beautiful woman. "_Simone_." She was in every single picture.

Unexpectedly, Isaac entered the room and scowled when he saw what she was holding. "That's private. Give it back," he demanded.

"Isaac . . ." Claire pleaded with him. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to pry. They're amazing."

Isaac's face softened, but a look of guilt remained.

"Do you?" Claire didn't know how to approach the subject. "Do you still have feelings for Simone?"

Isaac sighed and leaned up against the wall. "Would you even believe me if I said no?"

Claire shook her head. _"This is massive." _"Does she know?"

"It's complicated." He crossed his arms.

Claire smiled sadly. "I know how you feel," she whispered.

"Peter?"

"Yeah, Peter." She always smiled when she thought of him. "Do you think it gets easier?"

"What?"

"Loving someone who doesn't love you back."

"Sure." He nodded.

Claire let out a long sigh. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because it's complicated?"

Claire smiled faintly. Isaac understood perfectly.

* * *

New York: January.

"_I've been in love with you, since the minute I first laid eyes on you." _Simone Deveaux felt a twinge of guilt as she recalled his words to her. Her dark brown eyes lingered on his lean muscular body as he slept. She hated this. He didn't deserve this. His commitment to her had never faltered.

Peter stirred and opened his eyes. "Morning," he breathed.

"Hey." Simone stood up. "How did you sleep?" she said, as she pulled on a knee length knit skirt.

"You got in late last night."

She nodded, but didn't say anything, so he continued. "Do you have to go so early?"

Her eyes were filled with remorse. "Peter, I'm sorry, but you know the opening is next week. I can't afford to-"

"I know." Peter grimaced as he sat up. "Come here." He locked his eyes on hers. "I miss you."

"I know," she said, trying to avoid the intensity of her stare.

"Please tell me you'll make it to Nathan's party tonight."

"Pete," she said softly. "I'm not making promises. I'll try."

He smiled lovingly and leaned in to kiss her. She tasted sweet on his lips. When she began to pull away he reached up and caressed her face. "After the opening, we're going away for the weekend. Just you and me and a beach house up the coast."

Simone smiled to appear enthusiastic, but she could barely contain the shame inside. "I have to go."

Peter kissed her again, before watching her leave. "Simone," he called after her. "I'm proud of you."

Simone bit her lip as she closed the door behind her. _"How did this happen?" She wondered as she hurried down the hallway. _

* * *

**Edited: Oct 2010. Thanks for reading - Pip.**


	6. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the familiar characters; they belong to NBC & the show's creators etc. Anything else might just be of my own creation.

**A Night to Remember**

New York: January.

Isaac looked at the pretty blonde on his arm. Her hair was trimmed and styled into a soft bob, framing her elegant face. She wore a stunning ankle length black dress that shimmered when she walked.

"I look ridiculous," he moaned.

"It's just a tux." Claire patted his arm. "You look hot."

"I thought you were coming to this thing to help Peter, not me."

"Peter can take care of himself."

"Not after he sees you."

"Okay, so maybe this is a little about making them jealous, but you've got to admit, this is fun."

"Them?"

"Peter and Simone."

"Claire-"

"I know I'm an idiot. It's the stage before acceptance. I'll get there eventually."

Isaac couldn't help but smile. _"I can't believe I'm actually enjoying myself."_

"Well, they certainly make a good looking pair," Heidi said to Nathan as she watched Isaac and Claire mingle.

Peter couldn't keep his eyes off Claire.

"Pete!" Nathan whispered in his ear. "For God's sake . . . put your tongue back in your mouth. She's coming over here."

"I love your haircut, Claire. It really suits you," Heidi complimented her.

"Thanks. You look great." Claire turned to Nathan. "Happy Birthday." She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Nathan smiled. "You're almost as beautiful as my wife. Heidi, let's dance." They moved onto the dance floor leaving Peter and Claire alone.

Together they watched Nathan and Heidi for a few moments before Peter spoke.

"Your hair . . ." he began.

"Do you like it?"

"It's . . ." He searched for the right word. "Different."

"Geez, thanks for the compliment Peter."

"No, I didn't mean . . ." He stumbled over his words.

"I know," she laughed. "Isaac and I were in town today and I just thought maybe it was time for a change."

"You went shopping with Isaac?" _"Since when does Isaac go shopping? Or do anything with Claire for that matter."_

"God, Peter. Is that envy I hear in your voice?"

"Of course not. I'm just a little surprised that's all."

"New Year. New possibilities. It was time for a change. Out with the old, in with the-"

"I get the idea." Peter gritted his teeth as Isaac came over to join them.

"Claire, will you dance with me?"

"Dancing?" Claire look shocked. "Isaac, you are full of surprises."

"Well?"

"Sure." Claire looked back at Peter with an amused look on her face as Isaac pulled her away. _"Where is the sulky Isaac I know?"_

Claire and Isaac tore up the dance floor with a frenetic energy. Peter watched them from the corner of the room. When the music stopped he saw Isaac stoop to whisper something in her ear. Claire, clearly amused by what he had just said, gave into a fit of giggles. _"They're flirting with each other." Peter was surprised. "That's okay right?" he asked himself. "I'm mean they're both single . . . Single? He's gotta be like 16 years older than her . . . and I shouldn't have a problem with that. I just want her to be happy. She certainly looks happy. No, of course I wouldn't have a problem with that . . ."_

Suddenly, Simone appeared beside him breaking his train of thought. "You made it." She detected an air of frustration in his tone.

"Yes. I'm . . ." She followed the direction of his gaze. He still hadn't taken his eyes off Claire. A wave of possessiveness gripped him.

"Let's dance." He grabbed her by the hand and led her towards the dance floor.

Claire had her arms around Isaac's neck as her whirled her around. "Look who's here." She motioned towards Simone, and watched as Isaac's expression changed. He was clearly besotted with her.

"I see you're still in the 'I'm an idiot' stage." Claire made light of the situation. "Me, I've totally moved on. Acceptance all the way . . . Isaac? Earth to Isaac?"

Isaac shook his head. "Sorry Claire . . . would you excuse me please." He headed straight to Peter and Simone.

"Isaac? No," Claire hissed after him. _"Oh, this really IS complicated."_

"Peter, mind if I cut in?" Isaac asked, as he approached them.

Simone shot Isaac a wicked look.

"Sure." Peter let her go, noticing Claire was now alone. "You look like you need rescuing."

"Pete, it's fine." Claire turned to leave.

He ignored her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pulling her close. She could feel the warmth of his body against hers. She was sure she would melt. He gazed intently into her eyes.

"_Oh crap, relapse." _Claire couldn't speak for a moment.

"I . . . uh . . . I need some air. Excuse me." She broke free from his grasp and quickly strolled away from the dance floor. Peter watched her go, a confused look spreading across his face. Dejectedly, he made his way from the dance floor.

Once Peter was out of ear shot Simone growled at Isaac. "We shouldn't be-"

"I don't care." Isaac's tone was firm.

Simone sighed. On the outside it was just one dance, but they both knew it was much more.

Claire sucked deeply on the cool night air. Wrapping one hand around her dress she started walking through the wet grass. She shivered, but was pleased to be away from the inferno of the dance floor. _"Boy, am I glad to be out of there . . ." _She stared upwards at the glorious crescent moon surrounded by thousands of twinkling stars. _"I wish I had the power to fly . . ." _Slowly, she moved further and further from the noise the emanated from the house. A twig snapped behind her. She spun around, all too aware of the feeling that she was being watched by malevolent eyes.

"Hello? Who's there?" she stammered.

Silence.

Her eyes searched the darkness. _"I wish I could see in the dark."_

"Claire." Peter appeared as if from nowhere.

"Shit, Peter! You scared me."

"Sorry. You look cold. Here take my jacket."

She reluctantly took it from him.

"What ya doing out here?"

"It's a beautiful night."

"It is," Peter agreed. They walked in silence for a moment. "Is there something wrong, Claire?"

"No, of course not."

"I just feel like you've been avoiding me. I've barely seen you in the past few weeks. Is this about New Year?"

"No. You told me not to stress about it and I'm not."

The distance in her voice made him frown. _"I miss you Claire. I need you . . ." _

"I'm totally over that whole damsel in distress thing." Claire had a sparkle in her eyes. "I've moved on to better things," she added mysteriously. _"Like getting over you and realising that being alone is okay."_

"Okay . . . Is there . . ." he started.

"C'mon, out with it Peter. I knew there was an ulterior motive to this conversation."

"Is there something going on between you an Isaac?" Peter finally blurted out.

The expression on Claire's face changed. "Me and Isaac?" she began laughing. "Isaac and me?" She collapsed in a fit of giggles.

Peter's expression went from concern to a mixture of relief and embarrassment.

"Peter, Isaac is like . . . Well, older than me for a start." _"If you only knew the truth, Peter."_

"Right. Laugh it up. Now, I feel unbelievably foolish." His mouth collapsed into a smile.

They followed a small pathway to an interior courtyard. The shadows were thrown back by the moonlight as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry I'm not your needy little Claire anymore. We all have to grow up sometime right?"

Peter relaxed, hugging her back. "Okay, but you don't need to cut me out of your life." He rested his chin on her head. "It's bad enough that I barely see Simone anymore without adding you to the list."

"Fair enough," Claire agreed. "Don't stress. The Gallery opening is in a few days, and it's looking fabulous by the way. I bet you're proud of her."

"I am."

"Peter! There you are, I've been looking everywhere." Nathan strode towards them. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Peter released his grip on Claire and made a petrified face. She smiled and rolled her eyes back and forth. "You can do it," she whispered.

Claire watched the two brothers as they walked away. Suddenly, she shivered. Gingerly, she pulled Peter's jacket around her, aware that something sinister was still lurking in the shadows. And it was watching her.

_

* * *

_

**Edited: Oct 2010. Thanks for reading - Pip.**


	7. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the familiar characters; they belong to NBC & the show's creators etc. Anything else might just be of my own creation.

**Betrayal**

New York: January.

"_This is stupid. You're over this . . . Getting over this." _Claire fought with the voice inside. _"Just take it back to him. It's been four days." _She eyed the jacket hanging on her bedroom door. "This is nuts, Claire," she scolded herself. "You're a grown woman." She walked over and without hesitation, put it on. With a dreamy look in her eye she turned to face the mirror. _"It still smells like him." _Passion overcame her as she remembered the feeling of Peter's arms around her. She stood staring giddily at herself for another few minutes. _"Okay, I'll take it back and it will be a symbolic gesture to show I am free of him. The end of our relationship . . . Relationship? Fine, end of the crush, addiction whatever it is. Okay, but not just yet. I'll do it tomorrow . . ."_

When Claire pulled up outside The Gallery later that day it was raining. Hastily, she paid the cab driver and tugged her long jacket around her before running for the entrance. It was locked. "Simone? Isaac? Hello" She banged the palm of her hand against the door. _"Strange." _She checked her watch. She was early. Big rain drops were now pelting down on her. _"Of course you left your umbrella at home." _Realising she couldn't wait out front she decided to head around to the back. Thankfully, it was open. She clambered inside, shaking free the moisture on her face and hair.

"Isaac? Hello? Anyone?" She heard a noise from the nearby back room and went to investigate.

"It is raining something . . ." she began. "Oh, God." Claire averted her eyes as she comprehended what she had just walked in on. Isaac was half naked, on the floor, kissing a woman she couldn't see clearly. "Um, I'm sorry." She moved to quickly exit the room. However, something stopped her in her tracks; the woman's identity was revealed as they both stood up.

"Simone?" Claire's eyes were wide with shock. She fled the room in disbelieve.

"Claire . . ." They called after her.

Claire began pacing around the gallery. A hollow feeling coursed through her as she watched the emerge from the room.

"Claire, this-" Simone began.

"Isn't what it looks like? Because it sure looks like, what it looks like." Claire's voice was high in pitch.

"Claire, stop for a second and let us explain," Isaac pleaded with her.

"Explain?"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated? Tell me what I saw was nothing . . . Tell me it was all innocent . . ." Claire was astonished. _"Oh God, this will kill Peter. How could she?"_

Simone and Isaac were eerily quiet. To Claire, their silence was an admission of guilt.

"Oh my GOD." She turned away from them, her eyes glistening.

"Claire, you don't understand," Isaac began.

"I don't need to understand anything. Peter trusted you, he LOVES you, how could you do this to him?" Claire shrieked in the direction Simone was standing.

"Do you think we meant for this to happen? For you to walk in on us like that?" Simone was horrified, knowing she had been caught out.

"What? Were you just going to continue doing this in secret?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't see why-"

"Don't say sorry to me. It's Peter you should be apologising too. Tell him or I will," Claire demanded.

"Just calm down for a minute, please." Isaac tried to be the voice of reason.

Claire ran a trembling hand through her hair.

"I know you and Peter are close, but this is between us. The three of us, you have no business interfering," Simone continued.

"I'm not. Do you think I want to be in this position? It will destroy him," Claire cried.

"I know I have to tell him okay, just give me a chance."

"Okay." Claire couldn't contain herself any longer. "I have to go." She rushed from the building.

"Claire!" Simone was running after her.

"Claire, I just wanted to say. I never meant for this to happen; for you to end up in the middle."

Claire nodded. "Do you love him?"

"Yes." Simone replied without hesitation.

"I never said if I was talking about Peter or Isaac." Claire shook her head as she turned to walk away again.

"Peter. You know I meant Peter. Right?"

"Make a choice Simone, before it's too late."

* * *

**Edited: Oct 2010. Thanks for reading - Pip.**


	8. Denial

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the familiar characters; they belong to NBC & the show's creators etc. Anything else might just be of my own creation.

**Denial**

New York: February.

Claire Bennett slowly drummed her fingers against her desk, clearly lost in her thoughts. _"Peter, Simone . . . Isaac . . . Me . . ."_

"Hey Claire, we still going tonight?"

"Huh?" Claire focused on the person in front of her. _"She cheated on him."_

"The Gallery Opening? It's still on right?" Niki Sanders raised a manicured eyebrow as she folded her arms around her slim waist.

Claire smiled up at her. "Oh yes, definitely."

"Something on your mind, Claire?"

"Me? Oh, it's nothing, really." Claire shrugged, casually trying to deflect any hint of suspicious contemplation. _"Peter, Isaac . . . Me . . . Simone."_

"Okay. But you've been acting strange all afternoon."

Claire chuckled softly. "When I have I ever functioned normally on a Friday afternoon?"

Niki thought for a minute, before smirking back at Claire. "Okay, you got me there. See you at eight?"

"Sure." Claire smiled to cover the coldness she felt within. _"That was close." _Part of her wished she could just open up to Niki and release herself from the burden she carried. However, for some reason she felt compassion for Simone. It was like a sense of duty to Peter. She had not seen him in a few days and had no idea if he knew the truth. _"Peter, Me . . . Simone . . . Isaac." _An emptiness was growing inside, threatening to consume her.

* * *

New York: February.

Simone's eyes shone with satisfaction as she took a moment to draw in the scene around her. More than fifty people filled the spacious room. An acoustic delight filled the air and was matched by the visual enchantment of the small, inviting gallery. Tonight's achievement was years in making. Focusing her eyes, she noticed Claire talking to Peter. They were standing close together, deep in conversation. Jealousy coursed through her body. Somehow, she had managed to confuse her love for Peter with her passion for Isaac. For her, it was like a light had come on after years of darkness. She loved Peter and she knew he loved her, but over the last year things had changed. They had changed. She felt him slipping away. At first she thought it was his unique connection to Claire, so she threw herself into her work. After awhile however, it became obvious it had less to do with Claire and more to do with her own inadequacies. Inwardly, she sighed. _"You're a coward. You can't even bring yourself to choose between two men." _Peter and Isaac were worlds apart. The bond she felt with Isaac was completely different to the way she felt about Peter. _"Denial is easier," she told herself. _The thoughts were broken when she noticed Claire coming towards her.

"You still haven't told him."

"Claire, I told this was none of your business. Please, stay out of this."

"Peter is my friend," Claire pleaded with her. "He has a right to know the truth."

"I will tell him," Simone insisted.

"When?" Claire was not convinced. "Simone, you've had like a dozen opportunities to tell him."

Suddenly, Simone's demeanor changed. Swiftly, she grabbed Claire by the elbow and led her away from the throng of people.

"I bet you're enjoying this," Simone hissed.

Claire couldn't believe her ears. "Enjoying this? What on earth would make you think that?"

"Any fool can see you've got feelings for Peter. I'm sure you've just been waiting for an opportunity like this."

"I gave you time. I tried to be understanding and this is how you treat me. I felt sympathy for you because I thought I could relate to the way you've been acting. But I've come to realise that I'm not like you Simone, because I would never have acted on my feelings." Claire didn't bother to wait for a reply she simply turned around and walked away. Simone watched her leave, a mixture of fury and remorse plastered on her face.

* * *

New York: Early the next day.

Claire barely slept as she wrestled with the realization that Simone would never tell Peter the truth. She spent most of the next morning working up the courage to go and tell him. Her mind drifted back to the night before, she remembered how happy he looked at the opening. An imaged flashed before her eyes. She could see the smile on his face as he announced to the public how proud he was of his girlfriend and future wife. How attractive he looked in the black suit he wore. _"Claire this is not about you. It's about doing right by your friend. You can only tell him, the rest is up to destiny." _She lay still in the darkness. "_The jacket! Of course, why didn't I think of that before?" _

"Hello," Peter's voice croaked when he answered the phoned.

"Peter, are you awake?"

He groaned quietly. "I am now. What time is it?"

"A little after six thirty. Um, is Simone there?"

"No, she stayed at her place after the . . . What is this about Claire?"

"Uh, I wanted to return your jacket."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Is everything okay?"

"Sure. I just really need to talk to you. Please."

"Okay. Be here in five minutes or I'm going back to sleep." Peter stared at the receiver for a moment, confused thoughts running through his mind.

_

* * *

_

**Edited: Oct 2010. Thanks for reading - Pip.**


	9. Lie to Me

**Lie to Me**

When Peter opened the door a few minutes later the enormity of what she was about to do hit Claire like a brick to the chest. He stood in front of her a puzzled look on his face.

Claire exhaled. "Hi."

"Hi Claire, what's up?"

"Your jacket."

"Yes . . . my jacket." He took it from her and motioned for her to come in.

Claire diverted her eyes around the apartment, remembering all the time she had spent there over the past few years. Happy memories flooded through her mind and almost expectedly tears formed in her eyes.

Peter studied Claire, silently trying to figure out the nature of her early morning visit.

"Have a seat." Peter offered.

Her eyes wandered again before she finally took a seat on his plush white sofa.

Peter sat down and turned towards her. He cleared this throat. "Claire . . ." She looked fragile as she avoided his gaze. He had been her friend and confidant since she had moved to New York. Lately, he had noticed a change in her behaviour towards him. She had distanced herself and it had been hard for him to move away from that role in her life. To him it appeared like she had grown so much over the past few months and he barely recognized her, but at the same time he loved her for it. Her independence and courage shone through and he felt drawn to her whenever she was around him. But now, here she was; sitting in front of him on the verge of tears. Their friendship was evolving. Peter had suspected the reason behind her recent behaviour, but had no idea if he was prepared for it to be out in the open. Normally, he would have kept the knowledge to himself, but in some ways he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the whole situation.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine."

Claire nodded. Over the last few days she had imagined confessing the truth to Peter. Imagined over and over how the conversation would go. Now, as she faced him the words wouldn't come. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Did you enjoy the Gallery opening last night?" Peter inquired.

"Yes, it was breathtaking."

"Um, do you want a drink or-"

Suddenly, she cut him off. The colour drained from her face as she began to speak. "Peter, there's something I have to tell you."

The urgency in her voice made a lump form in his throat. "Now?"

"Yes. I can't do this anymore. Keeping this from you is killing me. You are my best friend and I need for you to understand that-"

"Claire. Please, you don't need to tell me any-"

"Stop talking Peter. I have to say this. I have to get it out."

"I know."

"What?"

"At least I think I know how you feel . . . about me." Peter's eyes were filled with concern.

Claire shut her eyes as the enormity of his revelation dawned on her. "Oh God." She leapt from the couch and turned away from him.

"It's okay Claire. I want you to know, it's going to be okay. I figured something was wrong at New Year. . . after your strange behaviour at Christmas, I-"

"Shut up Peter. Just please, shut up, you're making this harder than it already is." She couldn't hide the embarrassment in her voice.

"Hey . . ." He moved to comfort her.

She twirled around to face him; her cheeks were flushed and stained with tears. "I came here to tell you about Simone and Isaac."

"What?"

"Simone and Isaac. They're having an affair. I caught them together."

Her words almost knocked him off his feet. He shook his head slowly. "No, she would never . . ."

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"No." His voice was forceful this time. "I don't believe you."

Claire opened her mouth to defend herself, but Peter spoke again.

"When?"

"At the Gallery, about a week ago."

"Yet, you never told me until now? Do you think you can win me over with your lies?" he demanded.

"What? I would never," she gasped mid-sentence. "Lie to you . . .why would I?"

"To break us up. You've got some pathetic crush on me and you want to destroy our relationship." His voice bellowed, sending powerful vibrations throughout the apartment as he spoke.

"Peter, calm down! That doesn't make any sense. I might have feelings for you, but I swear I would never do this to you. Simone is the one who has been lying to you."

"Stop it. I don't want to hear anymore for you."

"Peter, please . . ." Claire begged. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this."

"I can't deal with this . . . with you, right now." Peter threw up his hands in protest, and proceeding to leave a shell shocked Claire alone in his apartment.

"_That couldn't have gone any worse." _Claire stared at the door for a few seconds until the reality of what had occurred set in. As thoughts whirled in her mind, she collapsed against a wall and sobbed uncontrollably.

-----

"And, then he got really angry, accused me of lying to him, and stormed out." Large wet tears began falling from Claire's delicate green eyes as she recounted the entire conversation to Niki later that morning. "Oh God. I've just made a terrible mess of things haven't I?"

Niki put a comforting arm around her shoulder and shook her head. "You weren't to know he would react like that. There was no excuse, even after learning something like that."

"I guess so, but I still feel like this is my fault somehow. Not to mention the fact that he thinks he knows how I feel about him and honestly even I'm not sure what I feel anymore."

Claire had fled from the apartment not long after Peter and made her way across town to The Centre. It was the only place she knew she could find solace from the traumatic events of that morning.

Mohinder's concerned face appeared at the door. "Niki, can I have a word?"

"Sure. I'll be right back, okay Claire." Niki gave her another quick squeeze before moving out into the hallway.

"We've got a problem." Mohinder's tone was deadly serious.

"A problem?" Niki wrinkled her brow.

"I just spoke to Simone. She called me from the hospital, Isaac's been admitted with a concussion. Apparently, Peter found them together at Isaac's loft. He trashed the place, almost killing Isaac in the process."

"Oh Shit!" Niki breathed.

"That's not the worst of it. Peter is missing and-"

"Missing?"

"Yes and there is something about the way he attacked them that concerns me deeply."

Out of the blue, a voice wailed behind them.

"What have I done?"

They both turned to see Claire collapse to the floor unconscious. Quickly, they rushed to her side. Mohinder quickly assessed Claire's vital signs before he and Niki exchanged a worried glance.


	10. Splinter

**Splinter**

Peter stormed out of the apartment, unable to endure the torturous words from Claire. Confusing emotions raged throughout his body. _"I have to find Simone; she will make this all go away." _Groaning, he staggered out onto the sidewalk and hailed a cab. After instructing the driver to head for Simone's apartment he closed his eyes. Silently, he listened to the raspy breathes that emanated rapidly from his chest. _"How could she do this to me?" _Claire had been like a sister to him, the one true friend he cared deeply about. Simone, was his lover, a woman he thought he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. _"Someone is lying to me." _Peter wondered if he was prepared for the truth, but Claire had sent him down this path and there was no going back. He opened his eyes again to see the images of streets and cars rush past him. The nausea inside him grew and he feared there was no cure.

The events that followed the cab ride were a blur. Peter entered the building, going straight up to Simone's apartment without a word to anyone. Quickly, he discovered she was not there and the realisation of her betrayal overpowered him. He turned around, his eyes lingering on the familiar surroundings. Slowly, his eyes came to rest on a photograph. Taken only a few months ago; the smiling faces were too much for him to take. Angrily, he crushed the metallic photo frame and its haunting image in his hands, before hurling it across the room. In the corner of his eye, he caught movement from somewhere in the apartment. Heart still pounding he swung around and came face to face with a mirror. His dark eyes bore down on his own reflection and for a second he thought he saw it move. Abruptly, his mind was filled by darkness.

A pair of eyes followed Peter as he left the building through a fire escape. The eyes continued to watch as he strode determinedly towards the street. Suddenly, he was approached by a homeless man. Peter did not stop, but instead growled something at the man and then flung him clear across the alleyway in a fit of rage. The man cried out as he connected with the wall, before dropping silently to the ground. The altercation did nothing to slow Peter down; it was obvious he had another objective on his mind.

After he was gone a tall lean, raven haired man stepped from the shadows. He looked down the alleyway with malevolent dark eyes.

"Well, this is an interesting development," Sylar murmured, an ominous grin on his face.

-----

The peace and serenity of Isaac's loft was broken by an earth shattering bang. The door was blown in by an explosive force, sending splinters cascading through the room. Terrified, both Isaac and Simone scrambled from the bedroom to find Peter standing at the top of the stairs in a cloud of dust.

"Peter?" Isaac yelled. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Peter, what are you doing?" Simone's voice trembled as she spoke.

"I came looking for you Simone. I went to your apartment and it turns out you weren't there."

"Peter, let's talk about this."

Peter shook his head. "Personally, I don't think there is anything to talk about. I've found you here with him. You are with HIM, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry it's turned out like this I really am."

"Like this? How long have you been sneaking around behind my back? Only that little bitch Claire had the decency to tell me to my face."

"Okay." Simone took a deep breath. "Isaac and I have been together for a few weeks."

Peter pointed towards Isaac. "And, what do you have to say for yourself? Are you sorry?"

"No. I'm in love with her, Peter. I don't think anything could have changed this. It's destiny." Isaac valiantly tried to explain himself.

"Destiny!" Peter laughed sarcastically. "And, are you in love with him, Simone?"

"I . . . I don't know." Simone stumbled over her words.

The look in Peter's eyes was cold and hard. "Don't know? Let's see . . ." Peter moved his hand and instantly Isaac was thrown halfway across the room and into a coffee table.

"Isaac!" Simone cried out and started to rush to his side; however she was knocked from her feet before she reached him.

Isaac's eyes were closed, but fluttered open after a moment; in time to see Peter marching towards him. He rolled over and tried to stand up. Peter helped Isaac up, roughly setting him down on his feet again.

"Well?" Peter questioned Simone harshly. "Do you?"

Without waiting for an answer Peter started pummeling Isaac with lightening quick punches before knocking him into the air again.

"I love him. Peter, please, this isn't you." Simone was on her feet again, moving towards Isaac.

"At last. The truth from you lips." Peter sneered at her.

"And, the truth hurts, doesn't it?" Simone kept up the conversation so she could position herself between Peter and the now unconscious Isaac. "Don't do this Peter. It's not right."

"Out of my way." Peter gritted his teeth.

"If you want to kill him . . ." Simone steadied herself for another assault. "Then, you'll have to go through me first."

"Fine." Peter prepared to launch a second attack.

"Peter, you have to stop this. . ." Simone pleaded with him.

Peter did not answer; instead he fired a white hot bolt of lightening from his finger tips straight towards Simone.

Out of nowhere, a blue green haze appeared around Simone. As soon as the bolt neared her it was deflected by the haze and directed back at a stunned Peter. With no time to react it hit him square in the chest, knocking him off his feet.

"This isn't over." Peter threatened as he scrambled to his feet and ran for the exit.


	11. Descent into Darkness

**Descent into Darkness**

Peter growled as two firm pairs of hands gripped him firmly about the shoulders.

"Time to go, buddy." The brawny bouncer recited the line in a well practiced tone.

"Alright, fine." He allowed himself be led from the club fully aware that any sort of retaliation in a public place was a bad idea.

Peter suddenly found himself alone in a gloomy alleyway. The night air was crisp and a feral wind whipped at his hair. He sensed a pair of eyes in the darkness.

"Peter Petrelli."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Peter spun around and his words echoed.

Sylar emerged from the shadows.

"Sylar," Peter growled as he prepared himself for an attack. "I thought you were dead."

"Peter, I'm not here to fight. I have proposition for you."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well, for a start. How about we go somewhere more comfortable to discuss it?"

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I want to help you," Sylar declared.

"I don't need your help."

"You say that now, but I'm sure once you've heard me out you'll realise there is more to me than you think."

"Okay, I'm listening . . ."

-----

Claire's gentle green eyes fluttered for a few seconds before they opened. The image was blurred and she had to blink a few times before she could focus on her surroundings. She was in a small room with off-white walls. She pulled herself up to a sitting position, realising she was lying in an uncomfortable hospital bed. Thoughts whirled around in her puzzled mind until Mohinder's kind face appeared in the doorway.

"Claire, I was so worried. How are you feeling?"

Her memory was triggered by his words and suddenly the events of the last few days came flooding back to her.

"I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed if anything." She ran her fingers through her cropped blonde hair.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Peter?" she questioned.

Mohinder shook his head.

Claire's eyes started filling with tears. "Isaac? Simone? Please tell me they are okay."

He took a seat beside the bed, his face was grave. "They're a little shaken, understandably, but they'll be okay. Isaac will be transferred here in a few hours."

"Do we know what happened?"

"Peter seems to have had an extreme response to finding out about the affair, but we don't know much more than that I'm afraid."

Claire nodded slowly. "I feel so responsible."

"No Claire, you mustn't say that. Peter has shown amazing strength over his powers. No one could have predicted that a situation like this would trigger such an emotional response."

"What do we do now? I want to help, I need to."

"I've already got Matt, Hiro and the Haitian looking for him. The best thing you can do is rest."

Claire closed her eyes. "That's the last thing I want to do."

"I know. But, he is dangerous right now and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Hurt?" Claire scoffed at the thought.

"You know what I mean, Claire. Peter is in a dark place right now and he could cause irreparable damage to those he loves."

Claire knew Mohinder was right, but she couldn't shake the feeling of helplessness.

-----

As the hours flew by Claire was desperate to know if Peter was okay. The thought of him out of control and a danger to others was terrifying. Disbelief clouded her mind, but deep down she knew it was real; Isaac had the injuries to prove it.

Claire stood in the doorway fidgeting with her jacket. She watched Isaac quietly for a minute before he realised she was there. He motioned for her to come in. She hesitated before cautiously walking over and taking his hand in hers.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she uttered softly. "Please know, I never meant for any of this to happen."

"I know Claire." He squeezed her hand gently. "We are masters of our own Destiny. Simone and I created this mess, and we'll have to fix it . . . somehow."

"This is a pretty big mess," Claire sighed and a sorrowful look crossed her face. "Can I ask what happened? Only tell me if you want to, it's just I asked Mohinder and he was so vague."

"I'm sorry; I don't really remember much, Simone might-"

"I don't think I'm ready to talk to Simone just yet. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I think Peter knows how I feel about him. He sort of let it slip when I was trying to tell him about you and Simone."

Isaac thought for a moment before he replied. "Things change Claire, everything evolves. It was probably just a matter of time. I think he is an idiot for being blind for so long." He released his hand from her grip and tenderly caressed her cheek.

Claire felt choked up inside as she looked into her friends eyes. They gazed sadly at each other before Claire noticed Isaac looking towards the doorway.

Claire looked around to see the expressionless face of Simone and suddenly she went cold inside.

"I . . . I'm truly relieved you're both okay," Claire stammered.

Simone acknowledged her with a quick nod.

Claire stood up and turned back to Isaac. "I'll come back later."

"No. Claire, please stay." Simone invited.

The expression of bewilderment on Claire's face only increased as Simone marched towards her and embraced her warmly.

"Um, okay."

Simone released her. "I'm sorry for the way I've behaved Claire. In the past few months, I've been anything but myself and I'm ashamed for that."

Claire was lost for words. Suddenly, big wet tears formed in her eyes and started snaking their way down her cheeks. "Tell me he's going to be okay," she sobbed. _"I love him, I love him so much."_


	12. Reckless Abandon

**Reckless Abandon **

Peter's baffling disappearance ended 48 hours later when he surprised everyone by walking through the main entrance to The Centre. He was greeted by Nathan who had been searching around the clock for his brother. Peter was found to be suffering short-term amnesia, claiming he couldn't remember anything since he had arrived at Simone's apartment days before.

"I can't remember Nathan. I can't believe I hurt them." Peter's eyes were filled with concern.

Nathan put a protective hand on Peter's shoulder. "I know Pete. Get some rest now."

Peter watched him leave before he smiled smugly. _"Sylar was right. This is going to be easier than I thought." _

-----

Peter sat on the couch in his apartment, staring into space. A few days had passed since he had made his way back to his old life. Since then he had enjoyed being alone with his thoughts and tonight was no different. He had been there for hours already because he was unable to sleep. A sharp knock at the door roused him from his thoughts.

Peter scowled as he glanced through the peep hole. It was Claire.

"Come to have another go at me?" he asked gruffly, referring to earlier that morning when she had tried to help him remember his missing 48 hours. He had strongly rebuffed her saying it was probably better he didn't know what had happened.

"No." Claire stated, as he returned to his spot on the couch.

"I know things are rough for you right now, Peter. I want to apologise for being so persistent with you this morning." She sat down beside him.

"You don't waste time, do you?" he grumbled.

"It's just I want to help you and-"

"I know."

"We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to."

Her words tugged on Peter's heart and he struggled to shake it off. Angrily, he forced himself to remember the pain she had caused him. It came flooding back to him easily. _"I want to hurt you, like you hurt me." _He couldn't say anything, barely managing to hide his emotions with a forlorn look.

As she embraced him, he fought the urge to push her away. Instead he went with it, opening himself up and hugging her back. The smell of her perfume enveloped his soul and he felt his weaker side gaining control. Feelings of love and lust coursed through his body, making him feel nauseous. At the same time it occurred to him exactly how he could exact revenge for the hurt she had caused him; and fulfill his desire.

Slowly, she started to pull away from him, but he pulled her back. After another moment he released her, moving to look her straight in the eyes. He was inches away from her face. Her green eyes sparkled and enticed him further. He closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her. To his surprise she tried to move away, but he held her fast. Her lips were soft and sweet, the kiss overloaded with passion. After a few moments, he pulled away completely breathless. She was completely intoxicating and revolting at the same time.

"You can't tell me don't want this," he panted.

"Peter . . ." Her voice trembled with shock. "Is this too soon?"

He didn't answer instead he kissing her again. She relented and gave a soft moan when his tongue began exploring her mouth. She gave no more protests as he grabbed her roughly, forcing her backwards on the couch. From there he swiftly positioned himself on top of her. She was lost to him in ecstasy, but the wickedness inside him remained in control. _"I will destroy you" The words echoed in his mind, "From the inside out." _

_----- _

Claire awoke the next morning to find herself alone in Peter's bed. She was a torrent of emotions as she remembered the events of the previous night. Her heart was bursting with delight, but her mind felt different. She leapt from the bed and quickly rushed around the room for her clothes.

"Peter?" She called out for him as she emerged from the bedroom. Only silence greeted her. She wandered into the kitchen and then throughout the apartment hoping to find note, but there was none. Confused, she went back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. _"Something is not right," she told herself. _She watched the clock waiting for his return. As the time stretched out to several hours, alarm bells went off in her head. Peter had been acting strangely since his return a few days ago. Claire could not quite decide what it was. In some ways he was the Peter she'd always known, but in other ways he was a different person entirely. The previous night was a good example. Being intimate with him was nothing like she had imagined. His kisses had been over powering, their love-making intense. Inwardly, she scolded herself for given in so easily, but it was hard to say no to the one person she had dreamt about for years. Frustrated and hurt, she finally gave up waiting for him and left.

Claire headed over to The Centre hoping she could find something, anything to keep her mind off Peter. Unfortunately, she was about to discover that the one place she thought she could find solace was tainted. As she entered the office Claire noticed Nathan and Niki deep in conversation through the window of a meeting room.

"Hi Claire." Nathan greeted her and she entered the small room.

"Hello Nathan . . . sorry to interrupt. Niki can I have a word, when you're free."

"Sure. No problem. I'll be finished her in about 5 minutes. Can I ask what it's about?"

Claire swallowed uncomfortably. "Um, Peter." She turned around to leave and her heart sank.

Peter stood in front of her, a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face. "Hey Babe."

_"Babe? . . . Since when?" she wondered. _"Peter, I missed you this morning."

"Yeah, I decided to come here."

"I waited for hours. I think we should talk . . . in private."

"Talk?" Peter laughed and looked over at Nathan. "Geez, you sleep with a girl one time and they get all needy."

Claire's face went red hot with embarrassment, almost disbelieving what she had just heard. She could feel the intense gaze of those around her. An awkward silence followed, before she finally pushed her way past Peter and hurried away.

"I'll um, go see if she's okay." Niki made a quick exit.

"Pete! What an earth has gotten into you?" Nathan exclaimed.

Peter looked surprised. "Me?"

"Did you really sleep with Claire?"

Peter didn't answer, but a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"God, Peter. What were you thinking?"

"What? Don't tell me you've never spun a couple of lines to get a girl into bed before."

"That's not the point. This is Claire we're talking about. That girl has been in love with you for a really long time. How could you do something like this?"

"Quite easily," Peter said coldly before he walked off leaving his brother open mouthed.


	13. Threat from Within

**Threat from Within**

Claire awoke with a start. A heaviness crush down onto her chest making it hard to breathe. Her room was shrouded in darkness, the only light emanating from a small crack in her curtains. She had been tossing and turning all night, and every night for over a week. It seemed like an eternity had passed since she had been publicly humiliated by Peter. In the week since, she had put up with the pitiful stares and endless people questioning her to see if she was okay. _"I'm fine." It was an automatic reply. _As if they could even begin to understand what it was like for her. Used and abused the one person she trusted most in the world. To say that things were unpleasant was only brushing the surface of the way she felt inside. The tears had dried up days ago, but an invisible pain stayed with her. Gradually, her breathing returned to normal. She curled into a foetal and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, silently praying for the day to come. It was easier to pretend in the daylight. At night, when she was alone, the emptiness of her existence was overwhelming.

------

The news of Peter's treachery had spread quickly among the other Heroes. All were at a loss to explain his behaviour other than that he seemed to blame Claire for his failed relationship with Simone. Nathan had tried several times to get his brother to talk, but Peter was elusive. Niki had rallied to support Claire, but she kept insisting she needed to be alone. Time passed and it seemed like nothing had happened. The only reminder was the infrequent times when Peter and Claire happened to be in the same room. The air would grow cold around them to the point of freezing, eventually the others made sure to avoid having them in the same area. Peter was much like his usual self without Claire around and visa-versa.

Work continued at The Centre. Mohinder was in charge of the Research Division and was continually seeking new ways to increase funding. Nathan Petrelli was always useful due to the wealth of his connections from the years he was in Office. The Research Division was broken down into two sections. One was legitimately working to benefit the general population by evaluating new treatments and providing scientific breakthroughs. The other, was more covert and designed exclusively to assist the advancement of the Heroes. It was not unusual for crossovers to occur when a cure could be determined by using the power of a special someone.

Over the years a catalogue of those with powers had grown into the tens of thousands. Names of those with powers covered the entire globe. Many were actively helping the centre and others had decided to stick to their own lives. Confidentiality and security was paramount. Matt Parkman was instrumental in coordinating The Centre's security measures. His prominent position within the NYPD meant he could assess any potentially dangerous threats to The Centre.

Niki worked in the administration and accounting departments with Claire. They would often be called upon to assist with the training and education of new Heroes. This training was generally implemented by Peter in conjunction with Mohinder. Peter was often termed as Mohinder's right hand man, in that he assisted with the coordination of many of The Centre's various departments.

During this time, Simone and Isaac kept under the radar. To be together, they moved away from the city. Staying out of Peter's way only seemed to make him concentrate his hatred on Claire.

-----

Peter gathered up the files on the desk in front of him. He fought back against the pleading in his head. _"Don't do this." _Swiftly, he made his way towards the door of the office.

The door was pushed open. "Mohinder? I wanted to – oh-" Claire's voice trailed off as she came face to face with Peter.

"What?" Peter said tersely.

"Peter? What are you doing in here?"

Peter narrowed his eyes. "None of your business."

Claire straightened up her posture, eyes blazing. "You know what; actually, it is MY business. I don't think Mohinder would be pleased to know you've been snooping around in his office."

Peter swallowed guiltily and tried to regain his composure, suddenly hesitant in the presence of a self assured Claire. "He asked me to, um, collate some of the latest CX-936 trial data."

"Since when do you do that?" Claire eyed him suspiciously.

Peter refused to answer. Instead, he side stepped her and hurried from the office, clearly rattled by her questions. By the time Claire peered out into the hallway he was gone.

Peter faced down his reflection in the restroom mirror. Small beads of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"_Don't do this." The reflection pleaded with him. "Please, don't do this."_

Peter slammed his hands against the basin. "Shut up."

"_This is wrong."_

"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP." Peter yelled, sending the files crashing to the floor.

"_I'm not like this."_

"Well I am." Peter's emotions overloaded into the air and the mirror was forced inward, forcing his reflection to recoil. After a second the mirror thrust outward and shattered, thousands of pieces filling the room. Almost instantly, the sparkling pieces hovered in the air around him. He closed his eyes and the pieces reformed the mirror at an ever increasing pace. When he opened his eyes, the reflection was absolutely identical. He grinned at himself and flicked a strand of hair from his eyes. "That's better," he said before rescuing the files and continuing on his way.

-----

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Funny, how so many of you hate evil Peter (Personally I think we all spend too much time liking his character!!!). Never fear he will return to his old self . . . eventually. Never did get my notes off the other computer, but I think it is going really well and the story may even be better for it??? Thanks for reading - Pip :)**


	14. Gravity

**Gravity**

Matt Parkman glanced down at the selection of donuts, after a minute he selected a spicy cinnamon treat. A picture in newspaper next to the coffee machine caught his eye. _"I know that face." _Matt's eyes poured over the text. _**Harry Marshall, 19, is in a coma after meeting with an unidentified man. Harry had been looking to sell his late model car and disappeared on Tuesday after going to meet a prospective buyer. He was found late that afternoon, unconscious, by a family friend. With no apparent injuries, medical experts are baffled as to the cause of the young…**_

"Parkman!"

"Yeah?" He turned his attention to the young officer calling his name.

The light haired woman cleared her throat. "Sir, there's a call for you. From L.A"

"Okay, I'll take it in my office." He took another bite from his donut before returning to his office. "This is Parkman."

"Matt?" A familiar voice asked. "Matt, its Audrey. Audrey Hanson."

"Audrey. Wow, it's been a long time."

"Yeah, it has. Listen, I'm ringing about a professional matter," she explained.

"Go on."

"A case came across my desk a few days ago. About a kid who was found unconscious in Beverly Hills, cause unknown. Sure, nothing odd there, people end up hospital all the time right? But, I did some digging and it turns out there has been eleven similar cases in the last four months. It appears to be random because this happening all over the country, Wisconsin, New Mexico etc. The latest one was in New York."

"The Marshall kid."

"Right. Right, well anyway, the FBI can't find anything malicious or criminal in these cases so it's going to be turned over to the CDC.

"Okay, but what does this have to do with-"

"New York. They've all been part of research trials in the last six months."

"_I knew I'd seen him before." Matt cursed silently._

Audrey continued. "I kept that last tidbit to myself, but it's only a matter of time before the CDC figure that out. I know you're involved with The Centre and I thought you could use a 'heads up'."

"Yeah, thanks." Matt felt a tremor through his body. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Anytime ay." Audrey hung up.

Matt didn't waste anytime processing the information he had just received. He leapt from his chair and sprinted from his office.

"Michelle, I'm going out. Anything that's not extremely urgent can go through Wilson."

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," he said gravely as he reached out for the newspaper.

-----

Claire Bennett closed her eyes and gently massaged her forehead. She was struggling to concentrate on the computer screen in front of her. _"This is what you get for throwing yourself into your work." _

"Claire do you have the March . . ." Niki's voice trailed off. "Hey, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." Claire lied. "What do you need?"

"Creditor Invoices for March."

"Sure, I finished filing them last week. They're in storage." Claire stood up to show Niki the location. She walked a few steps before she was suddenly overcome by an intense feeling of light headedness. Quickly, she reached out for a nearby desk to steady herself.

"Claire?"

"I'm okay. Just a head rush."

"You don't look good." Niki was concerned.

Claire steadied herself and carried on. "Which statement are you looking for?"

"Kinetic"

Claire rustled inside a small cupboard before finally emerging with a filing box marked J-M. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Niki turned around to leave and was surprised to see Matt walking towards her. "Hey Matt, I didn't expect to see you today."

"Is Mohinder in his office?" He asked sternly.

"I think so," she answered. "Is everything okay?"

He looked at her, before gently putting a hand on her upper arm. "I honestly don't know. I'm sorry but, I don't have time to explain okay."

Niki nodded slowly and watched him hurry away. "Strange," she murmured before a sounded behind her gained her attention. Claire was squatting uncomfortably on the ground in the cupboard doorway. "Claire?"

Claire looked up, her green eyes stood out against her deathly pale face.

Niki rushed over and slowly helped her too her feet. "Don't tell me, you're fine when clearly you're not."

Claire gurgled something unintelligible as Niki helped her back to her desk. Behind them she could hear raised voices. _"What is with everyone today?" Niki couldn't help but wonder._

-----

"How could you not tell me about this?" Matt glared at his friend.

"Keep your voice down," Mohinder hissed. "Like I said, I only had my suspicious, I had no proof."

"Peter has been acting strangely for weeks."

"It's not like I didn't notice okay, because I did!"

Matt turned away and ran his hand through his hair. "I wish you'd come to me with this."

"I know," Mohinder said quietly. "So do I."

"If Peter is responsible, which we have to admit is possible, given we've never been able to place a limit on his powers. Where do we go from here? We can't just confront him."

"I agree. We're going to need some help."

-----

"Get some rest," Niki instructed Claire when she dropped her at her apartment later that day. "Are you sure you're not sick. I mean, do you even get sick?"

Claire smiled weakly. "I will."

Niki gave her another hug. "I'm just worried about you Claire."

Claire swallowed uncomfortably. "I'm pretty sure I'm not sick."

"This whole thing with Peter, it's taken a big toll on you I know."

Claire sighed and looked away. "I'm pregnant."


	15. Lost You Somewhere

**Lost You Somewhere **

Claire awoke with the sudden urge to call Peter. It had been so long since she had heard his voice. Sleepily, she picked up her cell phone and selected his number from her contacts list. _"Call Peter? This is crazy. You can't just call him." _She put her phone down and scolded herself for the moment of weakness. _"You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later." _She covered her eyes secretly wishing she could hide from her life forever. She stretched and got up from the couch. She was reaching for a soda from her fridge when she was overcome by the urge to call him again. _"This is weird." _She paced her apartment for a few minutes taking large gulps of the fizzy liquid. She strolled around the rooftop balcony for another ten minutes before curiosity got the better of her. She picked up her cell phone, hesitating again. She pressed a few keys and watched the phone dial. A monotone voice crackled through the small speaker. _"You have one played message." _

_"Claire, its Pete. Just calling to find out what time you want to meet up tomorrow. There's something I really want you to see. Call me." _

The message was months old, yet she could not bring herself to delete it. Usually, the sound of his voice bought comfort to her, but the situation had changed. Claire was filled with the painful realisation that Peter was gone. Her Peter. The kind, gentle soul she loved was lost to her. She bit her lip to try and stop the tears, but for a first time in weeks she gave in to the intense anguish in her heart.

-----

An intense look fell over Niki Sanders' face as she was brought up to date on the situation by Matt.

"Split Personalities," she blurted out suddenly. Inwardly, she cursed herself for being so blind. "I don't know why it didn't occur to me sooner."

"No one wanted to believe what was right in front of them. I did not bring anyone here to lay blame. I brought you all here so that we can help Peter."

Behind Matt, Hiro Nakamura nodded, but did not say anything.

Nathan spoke up. "My brother is under the influence of an evil authority. It is our duty to help him overcome this threat to his sanity."

"Where is Claire?" Hiro queried.

"She is unwell." Niki lied. "I took her home this afternoon."

"It's probably for the best. She is the catalyst for this chaos. Being here would probably only make it worse." Nathan surmised.

"Where is Peter?" Niki asked.

"He's down in one of the exam rooms. The Haitian is watching him." Mohinder explained. "Now that everyone is up-to-date I suggest we go down there."

Peter looked like he hadn't slept in days. His mind raced in confused circles. He could hardly believe the tale Mohinder and Matt had given him earlier about the events of the past couple of months. Yet, in his mind he could remember every detail as if it was a vivid dream.

"You don't understand." He was alone in the room. "I need to get out. I have to get to Claire."

Matt and Niki entered the room, while the others observed.

"Matt, Niki. Please. You have to let me go." His blood shot eyes begged for their aid.

"You know we cannot allow that Peter. Not until we figure out how to reverse the changes." Matt sympathized.

"But, I'm okay now." Peter fidgeted nervously.

Matt shook his head and directed Peters gaze towards the large two way mirror. "We have someone watching over you."

Peter's eyes were filled with uncertainty and he moaned in an exasperated fashion. "But I need Claire. I need to see her," he pleaded. "I need to explain."

"Matt, we need you." Mohinder poked his head through the door.

Peter watched Matt leave and he turned to Niki. "You have to give this to Claire." He produced a small white envelope. "Promise me; promise me that she will get this, no matter . . . NO!" Peter cried out suddenly backing away to the corner of the room.

Once outside Mohinder advised of the latest development. "I don't know how long we can hold him like this. The Haitian's strength is running short."

"The evil is strong. It fights against me," The Haitian stated.

"What can we do? Chemically restrain him?"

"That is an option, but the drug, the dosage, it's all very risky. We could-" Mohinder was interrupted by a large crash as the mirror behind them exploded.

Niki was flung out of the room and up against the far wall of the corridor. Peter emerged from the room, bleeding from his temple and his nose. He turned his attentions to the others. Niki was stunned for a few seconds, but rallied again to help protect her friends. Peter took his anger out on Mohinder next, firing a quick bolt of electricity towards him. Mohinder had no time to react and was stuck down to the floor. Niki moved to Peter's side and knocked him backward with a powerful right hook. He retaliated forcing her up against the wall and putting her in an invisible choke hold.

Next, he used his free hand to give life to the broken shards of mirror and sent them shooting towards an almost defenseless Hiro. Thankfully, Hiro had lightening quick reactions and he was able to successfully teleport out of the way. However, a wayward piece struck Matt, carving a large chunk from his upper arm.

"Peter! No!" Nathan appealed to his brother for calm. "Leave them be!"

"Why should I, brother?" Peter sneered.

"Because I know you are better than this. You have to control this Peter. You must fight back."

Nathan's voice seemed to prompt an internal struggle that became evident as the expression on Peter's face changed from one of anger to that of regret.

Peter released Niki, who fell to the floor coughing.

Nathan held out his hand. "That's it. Come back to us Pete." He inched closer towards his brother as he saw Hiro reappear behind Peter.

"Nathan." Peter's voice was crumbling.

"We're here to help you." Nathan's eyes flickered towards Hiro.

Peter saw it and his moment of weakness was gone. He disappeared in front of their eyes just as Hiro reached out to touch him.

"You'll never stop us." Peter's voice echoed menacingly down the corridor.

The Haitian reappeared. "He is gone," he said solemnly. "I am sorry I could not restrain him anymore. May God help us."

Matt winced in pain. "We're going to need something more than prayers next time."

-----

Claire sobbed uncontrollably for nearly an hour, before she could cry no more. Sorrow, turned to anger and suddenly she could bear it no longer. _"Damn, this. Damn, Peter. Damn, everyone." _The next few hours were a blur. A bag was packed, memories sealed away in boxes and a taxi caught. She left behind a small note and a life in tatters. "_We'll see who's sorry now." She thought bitterly as she settled back into her seat, bracing herself for take-off._

-----

"Claire's gone." Niki stated matter-of-factly into her cell phone the next morning.

"Gone?" Nathan questioned.

"Yes. Her clothes are gone, everything else packed up. She left a note, but it doesn't say where she has gone. At least that bastard won't be able to hurt her anymore." Niki's eyes suddenly filled with tears. She fought them back angrily.

"Peter is not a lost cause. We're going to get through this. All of us." Nathan always knew what to say, most of the time he even believed what he said. However, this time he was not so sure. _"You'll never stop us." Peter's words echoed in his head. "Us. What did that mean? What had Peter done?" _


	16. Long Time Dead

**Long Time Dead **

It had been the first real pain Sylar had felt in years. The stab wounds took a long time to heal. Candice took care of him, after his powers were lost, just like she promised. She had saved him at Kirby Plaza, for that he owed her, but she could not stay by his side. He used her for everything he could get until one night he drugged her and left. He had lived in that festering hut for far too long, no matter what she made it appear to be, it was just a prison to him.

He left the hut to find civilisation, but all he found was the jungle and it was not kind to him. He wandered the ruthless rainforest for days. Insects nearly drove him mad and exhaustion was beginning to creep up on him. Sleep was difficult as the most dangerous predators emerged at night. He encountered a magnificent male jaguar on this fourth night in the wilderness. It stalked him nearly a day, until confronting him in the dead of night. A fierce struggle ensued. As light broke through the trees the next morning, Sylar was still alive.

The tribe came from the shadows of the undergrowth, wraiths in morning mist. He was delirious and near death, but they saved him and cared for him until he recovered. They named him Asus, after the jaguar God. He stayed with them, learning the language and their culture. He became an apprentice of the Tribes Sharman. He learned that there was more to the supernatural world than the abilities he used to have. He learned ancient forms of healing, communication and hypnotism. He could transform himself into a trance-like state for hours even days. In these trances he would be at peace.

It was in his waking existence that he could not forget the past. More and more he imagined and planned how he could one day exact revenge on those who had taken his powers and caused him so much pain. His time with the Tribe had changed him forever; his blood lust was quenched and instead replaced by a need to fix the problems of the modern world. His hatred grew again and finally he escaped the confines of the tribe. He took with him the sacred amulet of Ehranu, prized by the Tribe for its mystical powers.

He travelled to America, with one thing on his mind. He wanted to bring the Heroes to their knees. He wanted to capture their charismatic souls. It was not hard for him to track down those who had fought against him. For months, he watched them. Delighted, he realised they had been working together to help others with special abilities. They had unknowingly made it easy for him to poach the souls of new Heroes and grow his range of abilities. He added to his powers each week, knowing he would one day be strong enough to take on the Heroes who had almost destroyed him at Kirby Plaza.

-----

_Peter watched, spellbound. Sylar had the man transfixed by his every move. Suddenly, Sylar sprang forward and ran his palm across the man's head. Instantly, the man fell to the ground unconscious. An ethereal glow emanated from the amulet around Sylar's neck, before it slowly faded. _

_Peter stepped forward from his shadowy hiding place and walked slowly around the body as if he was inspecting a piece of furniture. "So, he's not dead then?" _

_Sylar took a deep breath and released it slowly. "No. But, they're as good as dead. Irreversible is the word they use, I think." _

_A sly smile crept across Peters face. "Can't wait to try it." _

_"Peter." Sylar chuckled. "You're a mimic; you don't need make people unconscious to get their abilities." _

_Peter shrugged. "Hey, it could come in handy. You never know. A bit of practice and I could probably do that from 5 metres." _

_"That's what I love about you Peter, always trying to out-do me." Sylar put an arm around Peter's shoulder. _

Sylar smiled as he remembered how Peter has become his Protégé. It has been an unexpected bonus to his campaign. Sylar had expected Peter would be his biggest obstacle. But, the recent developments meant he had been able to groom Peter in the darker art of their abilities, and he was thriving.

Sylars quiet mediation was abruptly interrupted when Peter burst through the door, his face covered in blood.

"Peter! What happened?" Sylar demanded.

"They caught me off guard last night," he panted. "I managed to escape. We have to go back now!"

"NO!" Sylar stepped him front of him.

"But the goodness in me is fighting back. I'm slowly losing control."

"But you are getting stronger too. It was put back in its place."

"Yes, no thanks to them." Peter recoiled at the memory of their concerned faces.

"Have some patience. I have not come this far to act rashly. A little more time, is all I ask, Peter. I do not have the army of power I seek yet, but with you by my side I have enough to rid the world of those that oppose us."

-----

**A/N: This will probably sound a bit arrogant, but it took me about 24 hours of brainstorming to come up with this (what I think could have been), a better storyline for Sylar in Season 2. (There are still 2 more episodes to sceen here in NZ). While it's only an outline, to me it is a lot more interesting that the real Sylar storyline in S2. Haha, hope you enjoy. Sorry it's a bit short. More to follow soon. Pip :)**


	17. Soul Catcher

**Soul Catcher**

The Heroes held an urgent meeting later that morning. Matt was explaining that he had been fortunate enough to gain a glimpse into Peter's thoughts during the few hours they held him captive.

"Sylar" Mohinder could not hide the shock in his voice. "Are you quite sure?"

Matt nodded and looked around at the worried faces of the room full of Heroes. "Sylar is alive and extremely dangerous. He is the one who has been attacking the others. It is the only way he can get his powers back."

"So Peter is working with him." Nathan was dismayed by his Brothers foray into darkness.

"Yes. Peter was stealing files for Sylar to track down others with abilities. No doubt Sylar will want to get his hands on the rest of them," Mohinder explained.

"We were lucky this time," Matt continued. "We managed to get away with only minor injuries. Make no mistake; Peter is a big threat and his connection with Sylar is of significant concern."

"What about Claire?" Hiro's concern for her was palpable.

"Her decision to leave New York is regrettable. We are going to need all the help we can get and her ability would have been invaluable to our cause," Nathan spoke convincingly.

"We could try and find Claire . . . Molly could find her." Matt offered.

"I think she wants to be alone right now. I think she needs to be." Niki could say no more than that.

The others looked at her oddly, before Mohinder spoke. "I think Niki is right, Claire could be miles from New York by now. Do we really want to be spending time and energy locating her when it could be put to better use here . . . after all, she may not want to be found."

They reluctantly agreed. Claire had made her choice.

"Sylar's power is growing by the day," Nathan conceded. "He will not be easy to defeat, especially with Peter by his side."

"To save the World; we must prepare," Hiro said confidently.

"I agree. It will be our powers, our strength and our connection that will get us through this," Niki murmured softly.

After some further discussion they set to work preparing for the worst. Security at The Centre was increased. Significant time and effort was directed towards trying to locate Peter and Sylar, but no trace was found. _"They must be blocking me somehow." Molly had struggled to understand. "I'm sorry." _

Matt and Mohinder worked hard to cover up the connection between the fallen Heroes and The Centre. Any media attention could mean the end of their very existence. It was a strenuous and challenging time for all. An attack was coming. It was designed and ready to be executed. The Heroes knew this; all the planning in the world could not prepare them for the hurricane forces with which Peter and Sylar would launch their assault.

-----

Peter and Sylar relied in stealth to gain access to The Centre. It was easy, but they did not notice their movements were picked up by heat sensing cameras. Their presence triggered a silent alarm. Mohinder was the first to be alerted to the security breach. He cursed the timing of their attack, many innocent lives were about to get caught up in the fight for survival. At first, Sylar and Peter were met with swift resistance from inside the inner areas of the complex. However, as time drew on, the balance shifted in their favour and after a fierce battle they managed to corner Mohinder, Nathan, Micah and some others.

Hiro, Niki, Matt and Molly, separated from the main group, found themselves heading to the Security Command Centre. Only a few hours ago they had watched horrified as Peter and Sylar had picked off other people with abilities. Peter would restrain them while Sylar harvested their souls. Sylar clearly reveled in his growing powers.

Matt's eyes poured over the CCTV monitors. "They've made it to the sub levels."

"Oh, God." Niki's hand flew to her mouth. "Micah."

"Where?" Molly's eyes were wide with fear.

"Matt, look." Hiro pointed. "They're trapped in the main vault"

Matt tried the intercom. "Mohinder . . . Nathan . . . Hello . . . can anyone hear me?"

"Matt!" Mohinder's voice crackled throughout the room. "Where are you?"

"The Security office. Hiro, Niki and Molly are with me."

"Good. Listen, they've blocked our exit, so we've barricaded ourselves in."

"How many of you are trapped?"

"About 14."

"Okay, I'm sending Hiro to get you out of there."

"No." Mohinder's voice was firm. "We're safe, for now. They've been trying to get in for a few hours, with no success."

"Sylar is still outside, but where is-" Matt wondered, before he was suddenly interrupted.

A powerful blast shook the room around them, throwing Molly to the floor. Matt reacted instantly, throwing himself over her as protection. Dust and debris poured over them.

"Hiro, take Molly somewhere away from here . . . please." Matt's voice was strained as he commanded Hiro. "Take Molly away somewhere safe, so you can find her, find Claire, she's the only one who can stop this now. Meet us back on the rooftop."

Hiro hesitated for a moment, pleading with his eyes.

"GO!"

"Dad . . . I don't want to leave you," Molly wailed.

Matt pulled her close for a hug and kissed her forehead. "Go with Hiro, Honey. I'll be fine."

Molly reluctantly let go and closed her eyes as Hiro whisked her away.

"Niki." Matt scrambled over to her. "We're going to have to distract them for as long as possible. Are you ready?"

Niki nodded; a terrified look in her eyes. _"They have to find Claire. They just have to."_

Matt turned and acknowledged her fears with a look of remarkable courage. "C'mon," he said, taking her by the hand.

----

Claire was relaxing on a worn out hotel bed when Hiro and Molly appeared. She was so startled by their sudden appearance she jumped nearly a foot and leapt off the bed.

"Hiro . . . Molly." She looked from one to the other before she noticed Molly's tear stained face. "Wh . . . what's going on?"

"He's taking our souls," Molly cried, tears streaming down her face again.

"You must come now," Hiro commanded.

"Hiro, what's going on? You're scaring me."

"Peter and Sylar are attacking The Centre."

"Sylar? I don't understand . . . Sylar's dead."

"No, Claire. We were wrong about him. The others are in great danger."

"But, Peter . . ." Claire was shocked. "Are you sure, Hiro?"

"I'm afraid so. It seems he has been working for Sylar for awhile now."

"The files. I knew something wasn't right. I should have told someone."

"You weren't to know."

Claire thought about the event of the last few months. Her mind dwelt on the face Peter and then that of the others. "I . . . I can't"

"You must!"

"I've made such an incredible mess of things Hiro."

"And, that is why you must face this now. There is not much time."

Claire's heartbeat quickened, as she came to realise the full extent of the situation.

"They must be stopped; to protect our future." Hiro was insistent.

"But how can I?" Claire was confused.

"You are the only one who can get close to him. You must destroy it."

To Claire, Hiro was talking in riddles, but she took his hand in hers. "Okay, I'll do everything in my power to fix this."

Hiro smiled knowingly as he transported them back to New York.


	18. Axis Mundi

**Axis Mundi – Centre of the World**

Claire and Hiro appeared on the roof of The Centre a short time later, just as Matt had instructed. At the same instant Peter appeared, dragging Niki and Matt with him. "These are for you," he said, forcing them to their knees in front of Sylar.

"Molly?" Matt howled when he saw them, blood dripping through his eyes.

"She is safe," Hiro acknowledged.

"Nice of you to join us Claire," Sylar commented giving her an icy stare.

Claire gritted her teeth. "They told me you were back and I just had to see it for myself."

"You're just in time to see your friends lose themselves to me."

Hiro shouted something in Japanese and pulled his sword.

Sylar gave an evil laugh. "Do you really think you can stop us?"

Claire processed the situation. "No, Hiro," she whispered. "You must find the others and get them out of here. If I fail . . ."

"You won't." Hiro called out before he disappeared.

"Peter, you can stop this . . . Please," Claire pleaded.

"I'm not Peter anymore." His eyes shone with a wicked glow.

Claire recoiled at the sight of his eyes. With coldness he looked right through her.

"Who will be first?" Sylar looked from Matt to Niki and back again. "I've always wanted the ability to read minds." He moved forward and effortlessly removed Matt's soul. Matt fell backwards and did not move again. An ethereal glow appeared in the amulet at Sylar's throat.

The display was too much for Claire. "Nooooooooo," she yelled and began to rush forward. Her eyes were wide as she focused on her mission. _"Destroy the amulet."_

Sylar stood tall and thrust his left hand in the direction of Claire. She was stopped mid-step and thrown backwards.

Claire groaned as she got to her feet. "Is that all you've got?"

Sylar grinned and pushed Niki aside. "I've waited a long time for you, Claire. I'm going to enjoy this."

Claire steadied herself on her feet. Sylar and Peter began circling her, like wild dogs eying up their prey.

Peter took a cue from Sylar and stuck her with a bolt of electricity. He expertly reduced its strength to inflict maximum pain.

Claire squealed as her body was lifted a few feet in the air, convulsing.

"Peter! For God's sake have some mercy. She's pregnant." Niki cried out. Sylar sent pulse of energy in Niki's direction that knocked her to the ground.

The words seemed to impact upon Peter and he released her. Claire dropped to the ground on her knees, head bent forward. She got to her feet again, staring down Sylar as she began to move towards him.

Sylar moved to injure her again, but she dodged the blow and continued towards him. The anger grew on Sylar's face.

Peter stood still watching every second as if it occurred in slow motion. He could see Claire, the determination on her face, her blond hair flowing behind her as she moved. It slowly occurred to him that she would sacrifice her life and that of her unborn child, their unborn child, to save the World. Something inside him stirred.

Sylar's next blow caught Claire on the side and she was thrown several metres, spinning into the air and across the rooftop. This time she took longer to get up. Sylar continued moving forward, thrusting quick fire blows at her every time she moved. Knowing he could not kill her if he wanted her power he pleaded for Peter to help him.

"Don't just stand there." Sylar ordered, but the words just seemed to wash over Peter.

Claire rolled away, giving herself a second to regenerate. Using a much practiced maneuver she was suddenly on her feet again. "You're never getting my power and you'll have to kill me before I let you hurt anyone else."

"That's where you're wrong Claire." Sylar decided to try another approach. He strolled around in a small circle for a moment, as if he was taking in the night air. Large thunder clouds began forming overhead and the air crackled with anticipation. He turned back to Claire, eyes glazed over. He walked to within a few metres of her and began mumbling in a low voice. This slowly got louder as he proceeded to make sure her gaze was focused only on him. He swayed, and she would follow. After a moment he moved closer again, arm raised with the palm of his hand directed at her face.

Suddenly, Claire sprang forward. "Sorry, the mumbo-jumbo doesn't work on me." She went directly for the amulet. The sudden attack caught Sylar by surprise and he stepped back. She managed a few well directed kicks before he came out of his trance and threw her off.

Sylar was enraged, only Peter had been able to resist his hypnosis, until now.

"Maybe I'll just have to kill you, then," Sylar yelled angrily. "It's been nice seeing you again." He expertly knocked her off her feet and prepared to summon the power for a killer blow. However, he did not see the flash from his left. He used all the power he could gather and sent an extremely swift bolt of lightening from his fingertips. It hurtled towards the now prone Claire, only to strike Peter square in the chest as he moved to protect her. The life in his eyes went dark as his lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud.

Sylar recoiled with shock. It took him a moment to comprehend what had happened. Claire crawled over to where Peter lay, unmoving.

"Peter?" Her voice cracked with emotion. "Peter . . . Oh my God. Peter . . . No no no." She shook him lightly before gently caressing his face, there was no movement or warmth in his body. She held back tears as turned back towards Sylar.

No-one was more surprised than Claire, by what happened next. She felt everything move in slow motion as despair and grief overcame her. She rose quickly to her feet and gave a guttural cry. Her senses reached an ultimate high as anger coursed through her. Suddenly, red hot flames spurted from her torso and overtook her entire frame. Her eyes burned with a passion never seen before. The flames only grew in intensity as she propelled herself towards an equally stunned Sylar. As her pace towards him increased, Sylar retaliated with thick bolts of lightening. None of them hit their target, because they were repelled by a blue-green haze that surrounded her blazing body as she moved. Claire flew at him, the flames licking and tearing at his flesh. He cried out, but to no avail. He pushed her off, but it was too late.

Claire watching him burn, he screamed before dropping to his knees and passing out. She stepped back and slowly the flames that had engulfed her died down. Sylar was dead. She had saved the World, but at what cost. Tears streamed down her face she walked back towards Peter. Slowly, she let the amulet fall from her hand.

It smashed like crystal onto the concrete. The blue-green ethereal glow swirling around her, moving upwards until it dissipated into the night sky. Nearby, Niki let the extraordinary scene flood her eyes. She watched as a pale orange glow began emanating from Claire's abdomen. Claire cried out before she staggered and then collapsed next to Peter. Niki stood up, surveying the rooftop scene. The lifeless bodies of Peter, Claire and Matt on one side, and the smoldering remains of Sylar on the other.

-----

**A/N: Who will live? Who will die? Find out next chapter . . . when Shadows concludes!!!! Pip :)**


	19. The Letter

**The Letter **

The first sensation Peter Petrelli felt that night was the roughness of gravel covering his face and lips. Next the acrid smell of burning flesh infiltrated his nostrils. He coughed hoarsely and blinked a few times before opening his eyes. As he adjusted his focus he could just make out a dark figure leaning over him. He was about to defend himself when he realised the figure was Nathan. He looked on in wonder as Nathan's mouth moved rapidly, however no sound was coming from his lips.

"Peter! . . . Pete . . . Are you okay? Can you hear me? Pete?" Nathan called out to his brother.

Peter thrust out an arm and pushed himself up. His other hand immediately flew up to his pounding head. He surveyed the rooftop scene around him. Matt was nearby helping a dazed and injured Niki. Mohinder and Hiro were crouched next to a motionless body only a few metres from where he sat. The intense pain he felt was soon ignored when he realised that the person on the ground was Claire. Claire. Fear and desperation travelled through his body and became etched on his face.

"Pete . . . Can you hear me?" Nathan's words suddenly broke through and Peter's world was no longer silent.

Peter coughed again, before hoarsely replying, "Yes."

Nathan had a suddenly suspicious look on his face as he looked Peter up and down.

"I'm fine. I am. Sylar killed it . . . him . . . the evil in me. It's dead," Peter said gruffly. "Help me up."

Nathan did as he was asked and the pair stumbled slowly towards the others. Peter dropped to his knees next to Claire.

"Claire . . . is she?" his voice trailed off.

"She's alive, but unconscious." Mohinder shifted his gaze to Peter, also giving him a worried glance.

"It's really me. I swear," Peter replied with honesty.

"Welcome back, Peter-san." Hiro bowed his head softly.

_"Claire! What have I done?" Peter cursed his own existence. _

-----

The small hospital room was cold and sterile. Peter had barely left Claire's side in five days. The doctors could offer no explanation for her strange condition. Medically, everything was fine, the baby was healthy, and somehow for reasons yet to be determined Claire remained comatose.

"I miss you," Peter whispered into her ear, before moving away slightly. His eyes searched her face for any sign of recognition. There was nothing, only a still serenity on her pale features.

The hours passed and Peter barely moved; he didn't take his eyes off Claire when Niki entered the room later that day.

"Hi . . ." Niki said quietly. "Peter."

Peter shifted his gaze and Niki caught sight of the anguish in his chestnut brown eyes.

Niki walked over and practically dragged him into a hug. After a second he hugged her back, grateful for the support, especially after everything he had put them through.

"How's the arm?"

"Oh, this?" Niki looked down towards her right arm, which was in a sling, and smirked. "It's nothing."

"I didn't . . . I mean it wasn't me that-"

"No. It was Sylar."

Peter held her pretty blue eyes steadfast for a moment. "Even so, I'm really sorry . . . for everything."

"I know you are. For the record, I don't blame you, besides not everything to come out of this has been a tragedy." Niki smiled secretively.

Matt Parkman's weathered face appeared in the doorway and Niki smiled again.

"How's she doing?" Matt asked.

"Much the same," Peter sighed. "She has no detectable injury or illness, due to her powers; however she's still unconscious."

"And the baby?"

"Healthy. Very healthy." At least Peter had something to smile about. _"My baby." _

"She saved us all." Matt acknowledged with an air of gratitude. "We're all praying she'll pull through this."

Niki nodded in agreement. "You should have seen her, Peter. Taking on Sylar, it was so amazing."

"I owe her my life. She's a real Hero." Peter's voice strained with emotion and he choked back tears. All were silent as the contemplated the sacrifice Claire had made for them all.

Niki broke the silence a few moments later by rustling in her pocket for a moment. She produced a small crumpled white envelope and handed it to Peter. "You might like this . . . I never got a chance to give it to her."

Peter nodded. After they left he studied the contents. _"It should be her reading this letter, not me." _Angrily, he screwed it up, holding it in a painfully closed fist. _"You really ruined things this time." _He slipped his hand into hers and brought it up to his lips. She was silky soft against the roughness of his lips. He folded his arms onto the bed and rested his head, finally succumbing to the numbness he felt.

Peter awoke a short time later, but the room was not the same. The bed was covered with soft toys. There was a white free standing wardrobe on one side and matching shelving on the other. He stared at himself in the mirror of a pretty dressing table, still holding the creased letter in one hand.

Suddenly, the door flung open and in walked Claire. She was wearing her old high school cheerleading uniform and her hair was long and curled. Instantly, Peter went invisible so that she would not discover him. She walked over and picked up something from the dresser.

"I know you're there, Peter," she spoke softly to him, before turning towards where he was standing.

After a moment, he slowly appeared. "Claire . . ." he moved to touch her face, but she leaned away from him.

"Please don't."

"Where are we Claire?" he asked.

" Odessa, Texas." She held up her arms. "This is my old bedroom."

"But, how?"

"You're in my dreams Peter."

"Why?"

"Because, it's where I've always wanted to be. Back in the time, before I discovered my power, before I met you."

"You can't stay here."

"I want to Peter. It's the one place I was truly happy."

Peter shook his head. "No, that can't be right. What about us? What about the shopping trips, the choc-mint milkshakes, saving me from Nathan's pretentious parties, our abilities, _our destiny?_ . . . How can you throw the past away like it's nothing."

"Let me go, Peter. I'm not meant to-"

"I love you," he said quickly.

"No, you don't, not the way I wanted you to."

Peter's face dropped when he heard the words from her lips. "What about the baby Claire? . . . What about our child?"

Claire ran a hand over her flat stomach, as if she was trying to remember. "She will be fine. I know you'll take good care of her. You need too let me go."

Peter could barely contain the emotion in his voice. "I miss you Claire. Give me one more chance . . . please. I was so busy trying to make everything right and true that I missed the one thing I needed. I need you Claire. You were right in front of me this whole time. Give me one more chance to prove myself."

A sorrowful look transformed Claire's pretty face.

Peter continued, "It was you, Claire. You saved me. You took me away, but . . . but it was you that brought me back from the brink. Please, don't do this."

"You need to go now." She started fading in front of him.

"No . . . You were meant for more than this. I didn't save you for it to all end here, tonight."

"Goodbye, Peter Petrelli."

When Peter awoke for the second time, he was back in the present; his eyes were wet with tears. He sobbed quietly for a minute before something surprising happened. Claire squeezed his hand. Shocked, he blinked and looked over to her. After what seemed like an eternity her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I thought I'd lost you." Peter cried.

Tears slid down her face as she moved her lips, but no sound came out. Instead, she moved to show him the contents of her other hand. The Letter.

"I've been a blind fool for too long." He moved closer, his hands caressing her face. "I do love you, Claire."

Claire laughed through her tears. "I know . . . I love you too." She kissed him deeply releasing her grip on the crumpled piece of paper. It fluttered, unnoticed, to the floor.

_Dear Claire, _

_I need you to understand, if this kills me, that I never meant to hurt you. For a time now, my feelings towards you have been those of deep affection. Nobody knows, not even Matt. My heart has ached for any sign that maybe you felt the same. I loved Simone, it was never a lie, but my feelings for you are destiny. Once you were in my life, there was no way to cleanse my soul of yours. That morning at my apartment, I thought you were going to profess your love to me. My heart yearned to hear those words from you. Instead, you enlightened me to an uglier truth and sent me on a path to destruction. That day I realised you would never love me the way I had hoped and it changed me. I've become a monster. Everyone is working hard to help me, but I fear there is nothing they can do, the evil in me is fierce. It will take the strongest bond to break it. I hope one day you will forgive all the wrongs I have done. Please know that in this lifetime or the next, I will love you. _

_Always and forever, _

_Peter _

* * *

**_Finis - Sorry it took longer finish this story than I expected. However, I'm so pleased with how it's turned out. I hope you'll agree it was worth the wait. It's amazing how some stories seem to take on a life of their own. When I started this story I had a rough outline in my mind, but it's so much more than that now. I love writing :) Pip_**


End file.
